Encounters of the Poke' Kind
by The Mocking J
Summary: Lucy introduces Alfendi to 'Pokemon Go'.


**[[Spoilers** **: _Possibly for Mystery Room: Case 9._**

 **Set: _After the above, presumably._ ]]**

* * *

 **Encounters of the Poke' Kind**

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Alfendi lifted his nose from the case file to look across the office. His assistant was hunched over her desk, her determined face lit by a screen that was too small to be the reconstruction device.

"Lucy?"

 _Tap, tap, swipe, tap, tap._

Shaking his head, Alfendi approached her desk and held out his hand. "I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate your phone... unless you're in the middle of an emergency?" Potty Prof added, "If you've received the details of a loved one's demise, feel free to share."

"This _is_ an emergency," Lucy gasped, eyes still glued to her phone. "I nearly lost it…"

"It better not be that frivolous Flappy Bird game again—" Alfendi's red head dipped over her shoulder. He squinted. On her screen was a figure with an orange cap roaming a map of Scotland Yard. "What on Earth…?"

"Pokemon Go."

The title rolled off Alfendi's tongue like a cheap piece of candy. "Pokemon… Go."

"Aye! That's me as a trainer!" Lucy poked a brown bird that had appeared next to her 'trainer'. "And that's Pidgey— one of t' Pokémon you can catch by throwing a ball at it."

Alfendi raised an eyebrow as she zoomed in on the Pidgey. (It resembled one of London's pigeons, only it looked less repulsive.) "In _Scotland Yard?"_

"You can find some common ones here," Lucy said in-between swipes, "like Pidgey, Rattata and Zubat… Dustin even found a Meowth— lucky bugger."

For the life of him, Alfendi couldn't keep track of all the Pokémon names, but his jaw dropped when she mentioned the janitor. "Wait, _Dustin_ is in on this too?" Wasn't he a tad _old_ to be playing games? Yes, Lucy was twenty-two, but Alfendi was hardly surprised by her woman-child antics.

"Dustin heard about it from Sniffer— he was the first one to get it." ( _Of course,_ Alfendi thought.) "Then Flo started playing… I've never seen her so energetic!"

Alfendi hummed. "And what does Commissioner Barton make of all this?"

Lucy let out a "Whoop!" as she caught her precious Pidgey. Alfendi cleared his throat. She finally answered, "Oh, t' Commissioner's t' Gym Leader of Scotland Yard. Hilda's been trying to beat him for days."

Even _Hilda_ had succumbed. Alfendi face-palmed. "Is there anyone aside from me who _isn't_ addicted to this pointless game?"

Lucy thought long and hard. "Erm… There's Deputy Commissioner Chan—"

"Who?"

"—And Inspector Dartwright."

 _Dartwright._ The very thought of that pompous twit made Potty Prof grind his teeth together. He always bragged about being one step ahead of Inspector Layton. But not this time. Now, Alfendi had the upper hand. _He_ would catch all of these Pokémon before Dartwright had the chance. _He_ would become Scotland Yard's new Gym Leader. _He_ would be the one and only Pokémon Master. The very best.

"I want to play," Alfendi demanded.

Lucy dived under her desk before he could snatch her phone. "Alright! Alright! But you can play on t' reconstruction device."

Hypocrite that he was, Alfendi had never allowed Lucy to download any games onto _his_ device, but he watched impatiently as she made him a Pokémon account. He then customized his own trainer and chose his starter: Charmander.

Alfendi cackled. "Together we will burn our enemies to the ground."

"Steady on, Prof!" Lucy snickered. "Are you going to give him a nickname?"

He stared at the Charmander's burning tail. Its flame was small, but it would no doubt grow into a beacon that would incinerate all who opposed it. "Incinerator."

Lucy bellowed with laughter.

"How dare you _laugh_ at my most trusted partner," Alfendi snarled. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Lucy explained, "Shame it doesn't work like that... You can only battle t' Gym or wild Pokemon. Besides, your Incinerator would never beat my Bubbles."

'Bubbles' was a tiny blue turtle.

Alfendi snorted. _"Pathetic."_

"Water is super effective against Fire." Lucy sniffed. "Ask Florence."

"Well then, I'll just build an army to overcome every weakness," Alfendi vowed. He turned to his screen, but he was disappointed to see there were no wild Pokemon in range. He stormed out of the office, muttering to himself.

Lucy frowned and glanced at the clock. It wasn't anywhere near time to close up the Mystery Room…

Suddenly, Hilda swept into the room. Lucy thought she was in for a lecture until Hilda struck a pose, smirking. "Behold, your new Gym Leader!"

 _Tap, tap, tap, swipe, swipe, tap._

Out on the streets of London, Alfendi Layton stalked. He had already caught four Rattata (the vermin were _everywhere_ ), two Pidgey, a yellow elephant he suspected would kidnap children if it were real, three Bug types and a bat that cost him ten Pokéballs.

He was just about to capture a Pikachu, when he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" Potty Prof barked.

"Alfendi? Fancy seeing you out and about!"

He tore his gaze away from the screen long enough to recognize the face of Luke Triton. "Oh… Hello, Uncle Luke."

Luke rubbed his short beard. "Are you, per chance—" He pointed at Alfendi with a grin. "—playing _Pokémon Go?"_

"Indeed, I am." Alfendi strode past him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Pikachu to catch."

"Pikachu was my starter," Luke called after him. "Flora's was a Charmander."

 _Even the previous generation are playing Pokémon_ , Alfendi scoffed. _Imagine if Father became obsessed with it…_

"And I believe your father chose a Bulbasaur!"

* * *

 ** _[[Somebody take_** ** _Pokémon Go away from me.]]_**


End file.
